1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizers for hanging on the wall or a support for keeping books, magazines, newspapers, or any of a variety of small items and, more specifically, to a flexible organizer, which comprises a fabric base panel, a plurality of top-open pockets provided at the outer wall of the base panel for keeping things, and a hanger fastened to the base panel at the top for hanging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organizers are commonly used at home or in offices for keeping books, magazines, newspapers, and other accessories and small items. A wall mounting type organizer is known comprising a base panel made of canvas or the like, a plurality of pockets provided at the front (outer) wall of the base panel for keeping things, and hooks respectively fastened to the base panel at the top for hanging. The pockets are made of canvas or the like, and respectively fastened to the base panel with stitches. Because the pockets are made of flexible material, the user needs to pull the pockets into an open status before storing things. The hooks are directly fastened to respective through holes in the base panel near the top side. Because the hooks are not well shielded, their installation destroys the sense of beauty of the organizer. Furthermore, this structure of wall mounting type is designed for hanging on the wall or a high place, not suitable for placing on the floor.